saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ghostwolf18/Taking the fight to them: A SAS story
"Get ready boys!" Yelled the pilots, as the gunships screamed through the air at blistering speeds. "Listen up men. Here's our mission. We are call sign wolf squad, and we are to meet up with Rebel squad, able squad and Blue squad to form Easy Company. Once we're on the ground, our objective is to destroy any HVM units we come across. Finding Colt is a secondary objective." Explained Ghost. "Any Questions?" There were none. "Remember team, we have limited air support from Cloud Guardian. He has to support all four squads. Able Squad and us are to link up and go in while the other squads go a different way. There's Able squad now." Said Ghost. "Hello. I'm Nightmare." Explained the leader of Able Squad. "And this is Blaze, Cricket and Raven. I've read your Dossiers. No need to introduce yourselves. Your reputation proceeds you." "Glad to hear it Nightmare. Now let's get moving!" Ordered Ghost. The team charged at the first HVM line of defense. Bullets were flying everywhere. Ghost jumped in a foxhole and killed a machinegunner with a knife, while Sky was causing thermal explosions with his Striker. Able squad proved to be good fighters, but they were not nearly as effective as Wolf Squad, who litter ally fought like their namesakes. The teams kept tearing through the defenses like a knife through hot butter. Just when they thought they'd enter the base easily, mechanized infantry busted through the door to say hello. "Well shit." Was all Nightmare said. Ghost ordered everyone to fire on the mechs, but to no avail. "Eagle 5, this is Wolf Squad. We require fire support." Called ghost over the radio. "Roger that, please mark the target." Returned Cloud Guardian Ghost threw purple smoke at the mechs, and radioed the gunship about it. Soon bombs fell and destroyed the mechs. "Ordinance delivered, have a nice day" radioed Cloud Guardian. The Teams trotted in like kings. Then suddenly, a bullet ripped through apples head. He was dead before anyone could react. Ghost shuddered deeply, and yelled at everyone to take cover. "We've got a sniper around here somewhere. We need to take him out." Said Ghost coldy. Ghost took off his helmet, out it on a length of metal, and started pushing it up out of cover. The sniper did not take the bait and didn't shoot it. "Dammit! He's a smart sniper. What are we supposed to do now!" Yelled Ghost. "I believe I can help you there. They don't call me Raven for nothing." Raven said. He pulled out an interesting tool and threw it in the general direction of the sniper. He then pulled out a computer and started driving the "bird" he just threw out. Raven found the sniper, and used the Birds machine gun to kill it. "Well played Raven" Gracchus chimed in. Ghost grabbed Apples dog tags and ordered the teams to go inside. As Ghost turned a corner, he saw her. She raised her gun and started to squeeze the trigger. To be Continued. Category:Blog posts